Ab Mobasher
|birthplace = Tehran, Iran |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 1 H.G. Wells Award |roles = Merchandise staff |image2 = FASA gaming miniatures promotion leaflet 1985.jpg |caption2 = ...and the 22 gaming miniatures that earned him his H.G. Wells Award }} Iranian born Abbas "Ab" Mobasher (born ) is a largely self-taught artisan and inventor, working in the fields of conceptual design, product development, prototype and model development and product engineering. As an independent contractor, he has worked for a wide range of industries, including Role Playing Games companies, for whom he designed and sculpted the masters or templates of the miniatures that went with their products. One such company had been FASA, where he was contracted from 1983 through 1986 on the strength of the science fiction miniature work he had provided for the gaming company Martian Metals. 209937&postcount 1}} At Fasa Mobasher was tasked with the sculpting the masters of the first 22 Star Trek starship miniatures that accompanied their Star Trek: The Role Playing Game. Mobasher designed and machined the masters from solid yellow brass in 1/3950 scale for the molds from which the pewter miniatures were cast. Critically acclaimed for their high level of detail, the miniatures became highly sought-after collectibles in their own right, and has earned Mobasher a 1985 industry H.G. Wells Award in the category "Best Vehicular or Accessory Series". It has been a source of pride for him ever since. "Almost a quarter of century later (I'm told) that they have not been able to match highly detailed features even by most modern and state of the art machinery!", Mobasher exclaimed on his website. When the Star Trek franchise pulled the license from FASA in 1989, the company was ordered to turn over the molds, constructed from Mobasher's masters, to Rawcliffe, who continued to produce miniatures cast from these, though now as ornamental items instead as gaming miniatures. Career In a way Ab Mobasher became an artisan and inventor by necessity. "I grew up in a city of around a million people in 1950's," Mobasher explained, "Toys were rare, so early on I made my own toys. In second grade I learned from older boys how to make boats made out of bark of pine, ground on the concrete to create the shape. My first sword was my mom's knitting needle, later I discovered sticks from trees worked better!" In that time he also discovered his love for science fiction, "Science Fiction always been in my blood; in 50'd started by reading about it, in 60's started designing space ships and anti gravity devices." 209937&postcount 1}} After high school he served as a teacher in Literacy Corps in small village in Kurdestan. His first technical career was working as technical inspector in Iranian branch of American Motors as liaison between the press plant and the production lines, Mobasher decided to give up his secure job to journey to "the land of inventors where Edison, Ford and the Wright Brothers changed the history of mankind," as he had put it. Emigrating in 1971 to the United States (permanently as it turned out), he first attended college in Corsicana Texas, but dropped out prematurely, as he became disenchanted with the college and moved to Dallas first day of 1973. After some od ball jobs his first brake came when he started wirking for Minikin Models, making architectural scale models. He started his Idea Man company in 1974, helping inventors developing their ideas. He landed a sub contract work in East Dallas, making scale model parts for Univrsity of Daharan in Saudi Arabia. Exreme details of his works was noted by many and he was commissioned by John Rankin to make scale model of Kampfzer Wago Maus, world’s largest tank ever made. Success continued and Rankin, Mobasher and Gary Berg started their own Sc-Fi company where Mobasher designed and machined several futuristic air and ground equiptment including Star Lord and monsterous Valhalla tank. Several big names asked him to work in their various collectible master miniatures, such as who commissioned him to make brass master of his giant Ogre and Martian Metals’ Traveller grav tank that he designed and machined, While he was commissioned by Martian Metals, its proprietor, Forrest Brown, brought Mobasher's work to the attention of FASA, leading up to his Star Trek commission in 1983. 209937&postcount 1}} Mobasher completed 22 Star Trek miniatures for FASA ending in 1986, and moved to Washington state to work in the aircraft industry as master machinist and tool and die maker and industrial engineer, Afterwards he continued working as an independent contractor for a variety of clients. Currently, Mobasher resides in Pollock Idaho, developing new products for his global clients through his www.abmobasher.com External links * – official site * Mobasher, Ab